


Ema

by Lorraine_B_Writing



Series: Rraining Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Discord: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server, Other, Rraining Drabbles, This Fics Prompt: Opening Presents, Warning: angst train, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine_B_Writing/pseuds/Lorraine_B_Writing
Summary: Gabriel's daughter, little Ema, wants to celebrate Christmas with her beloved papa.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Rraining Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ema

“Papa.”

The snow fluttered past the window, bathing the outside in a swath of white. Gabriel’s fingertips brushed the glass of the atelier window, cold gray eyes staring out the window.

“Papa, it’s Christmas Eve.”

Gabriel made no motion to acknowledge his child, instead continuing to stare outside at the blizzard.

Ema slowly approached him, tugging on his sleeve. “Papa, please,” she pleaded, “let’s do something together.”

Gray eyes slipped from the window to the small girl at his side. They quickly shifted away. He stepped away from the window and approached the door. “Go to your room, Ema,” he softly stated, pushing the door open.

Ema looked down at the floor in defeat, obeying silently. She padded up the stairs to her room, just down the hall from Gabriel’s bedroom. Her bed softly creaked under her as she sat down. She reached under her pillow for a picture.

Nathalie, Adrien, Gabriel, and a small baby Ema sat smiling to the camera, a beautiful moment in time. Ema wiped a tear away, placing the picture back under the pillow.

Adrien and Nathalie had gotten into a car crash the past December, neither one surviving. Gabriel and Ema had been at home at the time and found out soon after. Gabriel had not taken it well and had sent Ema to her aunt’s for a month.

Ema looked almost exactly like her mother, save for her nose. She had a slight hook to her nose and nostrils that flared every so often like her father’s did. She had Nathalie’s dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and small, pouty lips. She was creative like both of her parents, something they always praised her for. Now, Ema was lucky if Gabriel even spoke to her.

Gabriel paced in his bedroom down the hall, trying to rid himself of dark thoughts. Despite the dark sorrows once again settling over his heart, he adored his daughter and couldn’t bear to leave her an orphan. He sat at the window seat looking over the garden, wondering when the last time he had spent any decent time with her over the past year. Her birthday, maybe. He couldn’t remember what he had gotten her as a present.

Present. Gabriel had forgotten it was Christmas again, and he hadn’t prepared anything for his Ema, who he had actively shut out again. He looked up above the fireplace across from his bed, at a portrait of Nathalie and Adrien from before Ema was born. Adrien had been laughing while they had been taking the pictures that day, and his laughter was evident in his eyes.

Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time his daughter laughed.

_ Ema _ . Named for her brother’s late mother, Emilie. Gabriel had a portrait of the original Emilie on the fireplace mantle as well, her eyes turned down and away from the viewer with her hair framing her profile. Despite never knowing each other, Ema reminded Gabriel of his first wife. They both had large hearts and were fairly outgoing as well.

The three of them would have wanted Gabriel to continue. He couldn’t bear to think of what they’d say about his treatment of Ema after they had passed. He realized it was very similar to how his and Adrien’s relationship had been after Emilie’s passing, and he looked up at the portrait of his son again.

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel reached into his pocket, clutching his handkerchief. “I’m so sorry…” He wiped his eyes with it, sitting down at the edge of his bed. “Oh, Adrien… what have I done? Your poor sister didn’t do anything wrong…” He started to weep bitterly, silently cursing himself for not repairing things sooner.

_ But Papa _ , Gabriel could almost hear his son speaking to him,  _ it’s not too late for her. _

Gabriel stood up, wiping the last of his tears and tucking his handkerchief back into his coat. He made his way to his door and down the hall to Ema’s room, where he stopped at the door. From inside, he heard the soft cries of his six-year-old daughter, his heart clenching with worry.

“Ema? Ema darling, may I come in?”

Ema opened the door, softly sniffling. “What do you need, papa?”

Gabriel opened his arms to her, his stoney features softening at the sight of her tears. “May I hug you, little one?”

Ema nodded eagerly, running to his arms and squeezing his neck in a hug. Gabriel lifted her up, holding her tightly. Her tears slowed as he held her, though her breathing was quick and shallow. 

“Easy, Em, easy…” Gabriel placed a quick kiss on her forehead, cradling her as if she were an infant against his shoulder. “I’ve got you.”

Ema lifted her head to look down at him, giving a smile after a moment. “D… does this mean you’ll spend time with me after all?”

Gabriel nodded. “I’m not ever going to let that opportunity slip away again, I promise, little one. Now,” he set her down, “I’m afraid I’ve committed the worst act a father can at Christmastime, and I think to set things right, we do a little Christmas shopping. Does that sound fun?”

Ema gasped. “Really? Okay! Who are we shopping for?”

“Well… you, princess.”

“Oh!” Ema looked up at him, excited. “I want to get something for you too, papa.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Well thank you princess, but—”

“I know! I know!” Ema ran to her closet, rummaging around until she pulled a small white box out. “Mama and I wanted to give this to you last year, but since I was with Auntie…” She presented it to him, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Gabriel smiled, sitting down on her bed and pulling the cover off. Inside was a watch, and around the watch face were four gemstones… their birthstones. Gabriel had gotten a similar gift for Nathalie, a bracelet with their birthstones. He felt himself tearing up again, looking at his daughter. His Ema.

“This is very thoughtful, Ema, thank you.” He felt himself choking up, grabbing his handkerchief again. “You are the best daughter I could have ever asked for.”

Ema hugged him again. “I love you, Papa.”

“I love you, Ema.”

Father and daughter shared a warm embrace, as mother and son looked on.

It was a Merry Christmas despite everything. And it was one they’d never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to have some angst, it's what I do.
> 
> which is funny considering I have a lot of fluff on my account. Ah well.


End file.
